The present disclosure relates to geothentication. In particular, it relates to geothentication based on new network packet structure.
To date, many large scale cyber attacks have not only left the recipients of the attacks still recovering from the damage left behind, but the recipients are also unable to deter any further damage through retaliation, or otherwise, as without having a clear traceability to the attack's originator and, thus, often lack the authority to respond. If attack motives are unclear, it is further unlikely that the recipient could tell if the attack was a mere act of vandalism, a purposeful theft, or a more sinister approach to threaten national security. As such, any system that would aid in denying network access to rogue users and/or provide traceable data to aid in identifying the originator would have great utility to reduce and mitigate denial of service (DoS) and network data interception attacks.